


You and I

by Three-chan (Techno_Zav)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the cheese, Cheeseburgers, Cheesecake, Cheesy, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Vampire Keith (Voltron), basically this is the cheesiest thing you will ever read, hella cheesy, so that happened, very little angst, way too cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Zav/pseuds/Three-chan
Summary: ''I don't care,'' Lance said, putting his hands on his hips and his heart on the table. ''I could never live without you.''Basically, after fooling around on a generator for awful romance fics, I came upon a short drabble that I just couldn't leave alone.After changing pronouns, adding my artistic flair, toning down the cheese just a little bit, and adding on, here we are.





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m cackling. The small drabble this generator spit out was too perfect to leave alone.) After changing pronouns, adding my artistic flair, toning down the cheese just a little bit, and adding on, here we are:

Lance knew Keith was different from the other boys at school.

He noticed it the very first time he laid eyes on him - there was something unusual about the way he favoured his left leg when he walked and never showed his teeth when he smiled. In Fact, he rarely smiled to begin with. Also, he seemed to have an unusual knowledge about physical science. And just last Tuesday after engineering, Lance caught word that Keith had managed to win 8 straight rounds of Super Smash Bros against Pidge. That was the turning point: no living soul could beat Pidge at her ultimate favorite video game. 

There was something else that Lance knew: he was undoubtedly attracted to Keith. What he didn't know, however, was how to win his affection, for Keith was always cold, broody, and withdrawn. No matter how much Lance flirted, Keith never took any notice. 

Late one night, deep into the state of mind where anything is possible and thoughts of if penguins have knees floats through the mind, Lance was reading a book about paranormal creatures and he realized the truth: Keith was most definitely a vampire!

The next day after physics class, Lance followed Keith into a local cafe. ''It's now or never,'' he told himself with resignation, and jogged after Keith. 

When he caught up to him, Keith was about to sit at a table, but Lance grabbed his hand and tugged him into the bathroom instead. 

Locking the door behind them, Lance spoke his heart. ''Keith, it's me, Lance. I... I have to tell you something... I think I love you!''

Keith looked taken back at first, but then he sighed, deeply, and walked slowly toward Lance. 

''Lance, there are things you don't understand about me. We- We would never work.''

''I know more than you think,'' Lance huffed. ''I know that you're a vampire, yet I still can’t help but love you.''

''It's more complicated than that,'' he said, trying his best to avoid Lance’s wide eyes. ''Love between your kind and mine is forbidden. They would destroy us both if they knew.''

''I don't care,'' Lance said, putting his hands on his hips and his heart on the table. ''I could never live without you.''

''R-really?'' Keith needed clarification, love was a strange concept to his kind, but there was something about this boy that Keith felt explicitly drawn to. 

''Truly,'' he answered.

Keith reached up and gently caressed Lance’s cheek with smooth, pale hands. ''I love you, too,'' he whispered. 

And then he kissed him. His kisses were like everything Lance hoped they’d be, and it left Lance yearning for more. 

~

The days and weeks that followed were more than ideal. They went swimming in the early mornings, took long romantic walks in the afternoon, and ignored Keith’s disappearance as soon as the clock struck midnight. It seemed that nothing could come between them. 

But good things never last, even for supernatural beings. 

~

One night while playing video games, a tapping was heard at the kitchen window. 

Keith gasped. ''It’s Zarkon. They've found us,'' he whispered solemnly, turning to face Lance. 

Lance sighed, putting down his controller. ''At least we've had this short time together.''

“No. I won't let them take you from me,'' Keith promised. He’d come to love Lance way too much to have him ripped from his hands. 

As soon as he spoke, the enemy's leader burst through the door. ''Stand aside! Give him up and no one gets hurt!'' the leader ordered Keith.

''Never! Lance is mine! You will never take him from me!'' Keith stood defiantly between Lance and Zarkon, looking brave. But Lance knew it was all an act, he could see the way Keith’s hands shook as he balled them into fists and took a ready stance. 

''Then you will both die, you foolish boys!''

The leader lunged forward, but Keith stood his ground. With a fierce battle cry, he met the leader head-on. In a swift move, Keith dodged a shot, spun behind Zarkon, and punched him in the face. Turning and quickly sprinting across the Kitchen, he grabbed a knife from the drawer and threw it with all the power he could muster. There was no way Keith was going to let Zarkon take Lance from him. With incredible speed and accuracy, the knife struck the leader in the chest, right through the heart. Mortally wounded, Zarkon gasped his last breath, “I’ll come back for you, and that’s a promise.” With a puff of smoke, Zarkon and all his underlings vanished. 

''Wow, Keith, that was amazing,'' Lance breathed.

Keith crossed the room to where Lance was still leaning against the doorframe. He leaned down and gently brushed his fingertips across Lance’s cheek. ''Lance, it- it was you. You’re the one who gave me the strength I needed. Thank you''

''Now, it’s almost perfect...''

''Only almost?''

''Everything would be perfect if you made me like you. Then they wouldn’t come back for us right? I know you can do it.''

''Lance, no. I could never do this to you. It’s living Hell.”

“The thought of living without you is living Hell. Keith, I love you too much to lose you.” 

Are you sure? If I did this, you'd never be able to eat food again, and the nightly activities aren’t as fun as they may seem.''

''I'm sure,'' he breathed, “just do it.”

He hesitated a second before closing the remaining distance between them. With a surge of force, Keith‘s mouth met Lance's lips, just a light touch, before pressing in completely and allowing his very essence to flow into Lance’s body with one passionate, desperate kiss. Each side wanted this just as much as the other. What started off as an innocent kiss quickly formed into something yearning, filled with want, and neither side broke it, too lost in the moment to care that the transformation was complete. Hands gripped tightly in hair, legs were between legs, and low, guttural moans escaped the boys’ lips. 

“Perfect yet?” Keith asked when they finally broke away, panting. 

“Perfect.” 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. 
> 
> If you wanna fuck around with the same generator I did, check it out: http://www.springhole.net/humor/awfulteenparanormalromance.htm


End file.
